


Razorblade Kiss

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot moment between Frank, Gerard, and a razor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razorblade Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Gerard way or Frank iero made this up its Fake they do not condone any behaviors in this fic

Here I am, in the bathroom with my best friend's older brother, and I am not quite sure how it came about. My pants are on the floor, and he's kneeling in front me. He reaches out, running his fingers through the thick black thatch of curls nestled between my legs.  
Looking up into my eyes, he asks, "Are you sure about this, Frankie?"  
"Yes, I'm positive," I tell him, smiling. He begins squeezing the white, foamy shaving cream into his hand, running it over the thick, dark curls. He picks up the new disposable razor and places it against my skin and runs it through the hair.  
I stand as still as I can while he works. He rinses the razor out under the tub faucet next to him before turning back to me and placing the razor against me again. He runs it down my crotch, removing the hair carefully, rinsing the razor each time until he has removed every tiny bit hair from my crotch.  
He then gets a wet cloth and carefully washes away the white cream and loose hairs that he has removed from my body. Then he pats it dry with a fluffy towel. I have to admit it feels kind of odd being exposed to him this way, missing the hair he has removed from my crotch.  
He runs his hand over the now bare skin, and I shiver, getting slightly hard. He leans in, placing his mouth on the freshly shaved skin, kissing it softly before slipping out his tongue and licking the newly smooth skin. Embarrassingly, I whimper above him, hardening even more from his attention. He reaches out, running his hands over my hips, softly caressing them before taking hold of them to pull me close. I shift my feet to move closer to him, my cock semi-hard in his face. His breath ghosts over it as he speaks from between my legs.  
"Someone's getting turned on," he says, letting his words drawl from his lips slowly. He reaches out, carefully cupping my balls and rolling them in his hands as he leans in, mouthing my cock teasingly. I tremble under his ministrations and feel as if I might explode right then and there, my body is strung tight, and I'm nervous. Not that I haven't had my cock sucked, just not by someone older and more experienced. Not by someone I liked the way I liked Gee.  
He grips my cock in his hand giving slow, teasing strokes, bringing me to full hardness. Flicking his tongue, he licked at the tip of my cock, teasing pre-cum from the slit, making me ache with need for him. He continues playing with my balls as he tightens his lips and slowly slides them down my cock, taking me deep in his throat and swallowing around me. He slowly pulls up off of my shaft, teasing it, swirling his tongue around it.  
He starts to bob his head on me, and I reach down, tangling my hands in his hair, unsure of what else to do with my hands. He doesn't seem to mind, and keeps bobbing his skillful mouth on my member.  
Soon I'm leaking heavily in his mouth, and he picks up the pace, swallowing me down. I can't help the involuntary jerk of my hips as he sucks me. He just reaches out, gripping my hips, holding me in place and starts to bob his head even faster. My body is strung so tight I know I can't take much more. I grip tightly at his hair, trying to pull him off.  
"Gee, please, I'm going to cum." He ignores me and keeps going tightening his lips and sucking even faster. I try to hold back, but I can't, and suddenly I'm flooding his mouth with my seed. It coils through my body and makes me want to scream with pleasure, but I bite my lip to stay quiet, riding out the waves of pleasure his mouth is giving me as he sucks until I'm completely spent. He swallows every drop, then lets me slip from his mouth as he licks his lips.  
As he stands up to face me, he says to me, "I think you should stop by more often when no one else is home," with smirk on his face. Then he leans in, kissing me softly on the lips. I can taste myself on them. With that, he turns to walk out of the room, leaving me to compose myself. I take my time dressing, thinking about what has just transpired, and I wonder how much more I can get him to do to, and with me. Yes, I think in future I will make Gerard Way take me in every way I can imagine.


End file.
